1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer readable media for wireless device testing.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless network operators and device manufacturers typically perform field drive testing to evaluate device performance and prove capabilities.
However, field drive testing is complex and the testing environment is not well controlled. As a result, troubleshooting of events which occur during drive testing scenarios typically requires extensive repetition of the field drive tests. This kind of testing is time consuming and expensive, making it difficult to do more than the most basic functional testing over a limited set of configurations and underlying conditions.
Additionally, since different wireless devices may respond quite differently to the same RF scenarios, the field drive tests are typically repeated for each of the different devices.
In or around the year 2000, Spirent Communications, Inc. provided Qualcomm Inc. with technology that tested mobile handsets based on previously gathered field RF measurements. Also in or around the year 2000, Kyocera Wireless Corp. bought Qualcomm Inc.'s terrestrial Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) wireless handset business. It is believed that the technology described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,868 assigned to Kyocera Wireless Corp., is derived from the technology provided by Spirent Communications, Inc. to Qualcomm Inc., and that this technology provided by Spirent Communications, Inc. to Qualcomm Inc. is cumulative to the contents of U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,868 assigned to Kyocera Wireless Corp. U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,868 is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,868 describes a technology which is limited in that, a maximum of 6 emulated base station signals are generated by 6 emulated base stations to correspond to a maximum of 6 CDMA channels recorded at any point on a city street, such a base station emulator generates one emulated base station signal for each recorded channel. One would not modify the technology described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,868 to emulate a larger number of recorded channels with a smaller number of emulated channels, because the need simply does not arise, according to U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,868.
It is therefore desirable to provide methods and systems for testing wireless devices addressing the various issues discussed above.